Harry Mason
Harry Mason is a character from the Silent Hill series and the main protagonist of the original Silent Hill game. He's the loving adopted father of Cheryl Mason and later Heather Mason. Appearances Silent Hill In the original Silent Hill, Harry travels to Silent Hill for vacation with his adopted daughter Cheryl. Driving towards Silent Hill, he spots a young woman in the middle of the road which he swerves to avoid. He crashes his red Jeep and awakes to find his daughter missing. While exploring the town of Silent Hill, he meets many people and monsters. One of the people he meets is Cybil Bennett, a police officer from Brahms, and they both attempt to find Harry's daughter. However, Cybil doesn't seem to understand the phenomenal things, such as the Otherworld. Dahlia Gillespie, a priestess of the cult called The Order, often gives Harry clues and hints to help him, but yet confuses him. Harry also meets the director of medical staff at Alchemilla Hospital, Doctor Kaufmann, and a young nurse named Lisa Garland. Harry talks with her a few times, learning about the history of the town. At the end of the game, in Nowhere, Harry faces off against the Incubator/Incubus. After the fight, the Incubator gives Harry a new baby, who eventually becomes Heather Mason. During the end of the game, Harry escapes Silent Hill with his new baby and Cybil (depending on the ending). In the Bad+ ending, Harry defeats the final boss and collapses in sorrow over the loss of his daughter. Cybil smacks him and tells them to go as the otherworld collapses over them. In the Bad ending, Harry defeats the Incubator and collapses in sorrow over his daughter. Then the player is shown the image of Harry unconscious in his car with his head bleeding. This suggests that all the events of Silent Hill was all apart of a dream he had before he dies. Once Harry uses the Channeling Stone in all five spots in the game, the UFO ending is unlocked. In the UFO ending, Harry asks the aliens if they've seen his daughter. The aliens end up shooting him and taking him aboard their ship and take off. Silent Hill 3 Before the events of Silent Hill 3, Harry moves to Portland and lives an ordinary life with his new adopted daughter, Heather. The Order planned to kidnap Alessa/Cheryl (Heather) and five years after the first game, Harry killed a cult member attempting to kidnap Heather. They move to an unnamed town and dyed Heather's hair from black to blonde in order to protect her. Afterwards, they finally settle in at Daisy Villa Apartments in another unnamed town. During the events of Silent Hill 3, Harry had been raising Heather in their current unnamed town for 12 years. At the beginning of the game, Heather is chatting with her father from a pay phone at the mall. She ends the conversation with the words "I love you too, Dad". Later when Heather escapes the nightmarish Mall, Subway, Sewers, and office building areas, she finally arrives home. But to her dismay, she finds her father murdered. She soon discovers on the roof that the Missionary brutally killed her father under Claudia Wolf's orders. After the defeat of the Missionary, Heather finds Douglas Cartland looking down at the lifeless body of Harry. Douglas hands Heather a letter from Harry, which he was holding. Heather and Douglas wrap his body in the covers of his bed with lilies. The two decide to travel to Silent Hill in order to confront Claudia. Later in the church, a room replicates Harry's room, but his covered body is nowhere to be found. In the Normal or Good ending, an image of Heather visiting Harry's grave is shown during the credits. In the Revenge or UFO ending, Heather returns to her apartment finding Harry alive sitting at the table with an alien present. James Sunderland is also present in the background, hiding behind a curtain. Heather explains to her father of the events that have happened to her. Harry, in a fit of rage, jump-kicks a wooden board held by James as Heather and the alien cheer. The next scene shows UFOs obliterating the town of Silent Hill. Silent Hill: Shattered Memories In the re-imagining of the original game, Harry Mason's role and personality is changed. However, his main objective of finding his missing daughter, Cheryl, hasn't been changed very much. At the end of the game, Harry is revealed to be nothing more than a physical manifestation created by Cheryl from her memories and fantasies. The real Harry Mason actually died over decade prior to events of Shattered Memories. In all of the endings, Harry enters Doctor Kaufmann's office with three different possible conversations with Cheryl and an UFO ending: * In the first, Cheryl states that "You've been with me for so long." to which Harry replies that he always will. He smiles and then freezes and shatters as Cheryl lowers her head. * In the second, Cheryl does not forgive Harry for what he did when she was child and refuses to let him touch her shoulder. Harry states that she should probably forget him. He freezes and shatters as Cheryl lowers her head and cries. * In the third, Cheryl is delusional. She still clings to her fantasy father in her mind as shown by her hugging him. * In the game's UFO ending, Cheryl, in the form of Mira, tells Dr. Kaufmann, who is in the form of an alien, that she believes that her father was abducted by aliens. There are also additional video footage. There are a total of four different videotape scenes that the player can encounter: * In the Love Lost scene, Harry is shown next a car with Dahlia. He then tells Cheryl, who is filming the entire scene, that the divorce wasn't her fault. With this Cheryl is able to move on with her life, she meets her mother outside Dr. Kaufmann's clinic and walks away with her. * In the Sleaze and Sirens scene, Harry is shown on a bed with Michelle with Lisa appearing. They ask if they can be in his next book and be dedicated to them. This ending shows that when Harry was still alive, he cheated on his wife. * In the Drunk Dad scene, Harry is seen drunk and yells at Cheryl. This shows that the influence that alcohol had on Harry negatively affected his family. * In the Wicked and Weak scene, Harry is shown being slapped by Dahlia thrice. Other appearances Silent Hill 2 In the UFO ending of Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams or the Greatest Hits version, Harry descends down from a spaceship asking James Sunderland if he had seen his daughter while James in turn asks if Harry had seen Mary. James is zapped by a ray gun and dragged onto the ship. Silent Hill: Origins In the ending of Origins, Harry's voice can be heard discovering Cheryl in a field with his wife. Category:Characters from the Silent Hill series Category:Protagonists